


trouble in mind

by alamorn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: Frank didn’t like to ask for things. That wasn’t a surprise — she knew that about him before she knew almost anything else. That Frank Castle, he’s a monster, he’s a machine, he doesn’t know how to ask for help.It’s lucky for him that Karen has never waited to be asked.





	trouble in mind

Frank didn’t like to ask for things. That wasn’t a surprise — she knew that about him before she knew almost anything else. That Frank Castle, he’s a monster, he’s a machine, he doesn’t know how to ask for help.

It’s lucky for him that Karen has never waited to be asked.

He told her he loved her and she pressed him into the wall, hands sliding down his thick arms until they circled his wrists. She had long fingers, but they only just met when she squeezed. If he turned his wrists, he would break her grip, so she squeezed tight, and he groaned into her open mouth, licked his appreciation into her mouth. 

When the heat building between her legs was unbearable, she pulled back and said, “Get on the bed.” Her voice was low and husky in a way she hadn’t heard in years, like he’d torn something out of her chest and left only room for arousal.

He stared at her for a long moment, less of a challenge than incomprehension.  His eyes were dark and lust-fuzzed, and she could see when understanding hit him like a bullet from a gun. He near jolted with it, his red mouth gaping open, his dark lashes sweeping rapidly over his cheeks and back up as his lids fluttered.

Her mouth watered with it. “The bed,” she repeated and he said, “Ma’am,” sounding wrecked already.

She licked her lips as he near stumbled away from her. If he sounded like that already, how would he sound when she was done with him? She couldn’t wait to hear his voice punched out of him by her cock.

She went to her drawer and drew out her strap on. He watched her from where he perched on the edge of her bed. “Strip,” she said, and obediently he drew his shirt over his head, shucked his pants. “Is this okay?” she asked, aware that she needed to, gesturing with the cock. It was a deep royal purple, and heavy in her hands. Not as thick as his wrists, but satisfying to curl her fingers around all the same.

“Yes,” he said, hoarse. She’d fuck his face before she filled his ass, she decided, at the sound of that. She needed to know what he sounded like, when he’d choked and gagged, and been made desperate.

She shed her own clothes, too eager to make it a show, and then stepped into the harness. His gaze was focused on her cock in an immensely satisfying way. 

When the harness was secure on her hips — she watched him watch her make sure it hit her clit just right — she said, “On your knees.”

“Ma’am,” he murmured, and sank off the bed, cock standing red and hard between his legs. She walked over to him and tapped the head of her cock against his lips.

He opened them eagerly and circled the head with his tongue — she could see the flash of pink, feel the base shift as he jostled the tip. It was alluring, but not enough. She slid her hand around the back of his head, reveling in the bristle-soft of his buzz, and pulled him down until he gagged.

She watched his throat work, a dispassionate heat rising in her, until he slid a hand up her thigh and sunk his fingers into the wet cunt behind the leather of the harness. No one had ever accused the Punisher of playing by the rules, she remembered, as she clenched around his fingers, a gasp tearing its way out of her throat.

He worked her to an orgasm as he bobbed on her cock and thrust with his fingers. Once she’d come down, stars still in her eyes, she took a deep breath.

“Get on the bed,” she said. “On your belly.”

He grinned at her, lips red and wet from where they’d been stretched around her cock. And he did what she said.

That was heady. That was its own kind of arousal. The monster, the machine, the _Punisher_ , on _her_ leash, doing _her_ bidding. She had to bite her lip hard to bring herself back to the moment, to remember that this was _Frank_ in her bed, not just the man from the news.

He flattened his chest to the sheets and lifted his hips, turning his head to look back at her over his shoulder. He didn’t bother with coquetry, just straightforward desire. She breathed deep and kneeled behind him, reaching for the lube in her bedside drawer and slicking it over her cock as he watched.

“How much prep do you need?” she asked.

“Just do it,” he said. “Make me feel it.”

That was an impulse she should probably temper, she realized, but she rested the blunt head of her cock against his hole anyway. She started to push forward and his head dropped to rest on his arms. He groaned. She pressed harder, and watched his hole open and accept her cock. It disappeared in the ring of muscle and she bit her lip, and pressed, slowly, surely, until it was gone to the hilt. Then she drew it back out, equally slowly.

“Yes,” he said, “like that,” with entirely too much composure. She bent forward over him and sunk her teeth into the thick muscle of his trapezius, and started to thrust in earnest.

She didn’t touch his cock. She just worked her cock in and out of his body, pinched his nipples, bit his neck and back. “Ask me,” she hissed in his ear, and it took an eternity before he said, “Please, _please_ ,” and she wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped once, twice, and he spilled with a cry.

She kept working him over until he whimpered with oversensitivity, and then when she pulled out, he pushed her to her back and licked at her slit while pumping his hand on her cock. The imagery got her over the edge a second time as much as the actual sensation.

When she pushed him away, she wasn’t expecting him to cling to her, to mouth at her breasts. “You’re incredible,” he murmured into the thin skin near her nipples.

She accepted it without protest. “Get me off again,” she demanded, instead, and he smiled up at her and worked his way down her body.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on [tumblr](http://www.alamorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
